Set in Stone
by MissMarvel
Summary: Young Remy meets the Witness for the first time (if you read the GambitBishop series this will make total sense, if not it'll still make sense it just won't have that nice tie-in to the comics.)


~ ~! ~ ~ !~ ~ ! ~ ~ ! ~ ~ ! ~ ~ ! ~ ~ ! ~ ~ 

Title: Set in Stone

Author: MissMarvel

Date: November 2003

Rating: G

Feedback: MissMarvel13@hotmail.com

Archive: Sure you can! Just drop me a note telling me where!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Remy, The Witness or New Orleans. Remy and the Witness are characters that Marvel Comics created for my reading pleasure! New Orleans is owned by…well the Americans, I guess.

~ ~ ! ~ ~ ! ~ ~ ! ~ ~ ! ~ ~ ! ~ ~ ! ~ ~ ! ~ ~

   Young Remy bounded over the graveyard gate as he'd done many times before. For some reason it was no big feat and he had little trouble mastering it, unlike most of the other people he knew who had to struggle for that felt like ten minutes just to clear the fence. He briefly wondered if it had something to do with his strange eyes, but the six year old mind didn't dwell on it too long. He had exploring to do! He walked deeper into the graveyard playfully spying on insects and studying moss on gravestones. He loved this place. It was one of the only places he was allowed to act his age, to be one of the normal kids. He stopped abruptly. Standing in front of him was a large structure, one he'd never seen before. Then again, he'd never been this far into the graveyard before. He looked around, his playfulness being clouded over by confusion. Where exactly was he? Once again shrugging off the situation, he looked over the large structure. He just had to know what was in there! Yeah, it would be an adventure! He walked around the other side of the structure  searching for a door. He let out a triumphant "yes!" when he found one. Reaching out a small hand and Pushing against the heavy stone structure. To his surprise, and though he'd never admit, dismay, the door swung easily open revealing a dark room with a long stairwell that seemed to lead to nowhere. His eyes wandered the inside for a good two minutes before he was brave enough to take that first step inside. The soft echo of his footfalls resounded in the dead air. He shuddered realizing this is how all the scary stories he'd ever heard started out. Yet he moved on propelled by, what, pride, instinct, stupidity? Eventually standing at the top of the staircase, he looked down into the darkness below. Nothing to be afraid of. Just the dark. He could see better in the dark than some people could in the light. He descended the staircase cautiously, his imagination running wild on the topic of what he might find below. Finally the last step was conquered. He looked around. The place was illuminated by a few candles scattered around. In the middle of the room sat a chair. But that wasn't the best part. The best part was what was scattered around the chair in hapless heaps. Things he'd never even dreamed of! A shield, red and blue with a white star in the middle. A chunk of metal taken out of the side of it. It had obviously seen better days. A red and purple helmet. It too had seen better days. Various swords and weapons beyond the scope of the imagination. It was a six year old boys dream. "What you doin' here pup?" He heard from behind him. He jumped and turned around, only to face a harmless old man. "Mon Dieu." He whispered relieved as he caught his breath. The old man walked closer to him yet for some reason he wasn't afraid. "I asked ya what you be doin' here?" The man said. "Ah wasn't doin' nothin'. Honest." Remy replied back. "Course ya weren't." the man said in obvious disbelief. Remy was lost for words. So the man spoke instead. "Dey call me de Witness. What dey call you?" He asked. Remy hesitated. "Le Diable Blac." He replied evenly with detachment. "Dat's no name for a child." The old man said. There was a strange bitterness on his voice masked by an even tone. "Well what kinda name is de Witness?" Remy asked defensively. The Witness smiled s a strange smile and for the first time looked him in the eye. Remy stood shocked. The eyes of the old man were his. Red on black. Demon eyes. "You too?" Remy asked quietly. "Depends on what ya referin' to." The old man said. "Your eyes. You suppose ta be demon spawn too?" Remy asked with skepticism. "No, Remy. We're not demon spawn like de world tells ya. Dey wrong. We somethin' else." The Witness said cryptically. "What?" Remy asked. "You'll know when de time comes, for now just take reassurance dat you ain't de son o' de devil." The Witness said. Remy shrugged. Good enough for him. But he had one more question. "How you know so much?" He asked with suspicion. "Dat is a long story. Come back another time, maybe I tell it to ya." He said. "Okay." Remy said awkwardly, eventually sauntering off back to the cold streets of New Orleans. 

The End.


End file.
